worst nightmare to perfect dream
by toris laurinatis
Summary: lithuania is woken to the sight of his best friend Poland


Three people stood in a cold stone walled room, but the walls were bearly visable as stone because were bathed in blood. A small, naked man had his arms chained to the cold wall, blood rolling over his back from his sharp wounds. The man was crying blood, trembling in fear.

Nearly two meters away were two people, a tall man wearing a pale cream winter coat and a beautiful woman in a blue and white dress, both clenching knives and whips. Both the violet eyes of the man and the crystal eyes of the woman blazed with pleasure as they watched the man bleed and whimper in agony.

The woman in the blue and white dress stepped forward, her whip swaying as she did so. On the tip of the whip was a jagged blade, stained red with blood. The woman wove her whip high behind her head. Her teeth glittered in the moonlight like the eyes of the forest at night.

"Any last words, Lithuania?" the girl hissed.

The small man, Lithuania, opened his mouth and wailed, "Just end me now!"

"Hold on, Belarus, may I join in?" The man in the cream coat stopped Belarus.  
She stepped back and handed the whip to the man. She smiled as she placed her whip in his strong, wide palms. "Of course, my love." The man nodded his head in thanks and walked over to the bleeding, slowly dying Lithuania. An insane smirk was drawn on the man's face.

"I, Russia, will take great pleasure in killing little Lithuania." With that, mighty Russia took the whip over his head and smacked it down on poor Lithuania's back.  
The tortured Lithuania gave out a blood-curdling scream. Rivers of tears streamed out of Lithuania's kind blue eyes. Another strike of pain thundered through his body, causing massive blood flows to pour into pools on the ground.

"It is wonderful that Lithuania's blood will make the perfect red paint, don't you say, Belarus?" Russia smirked as Lithuania cried. The woman nodded.

His screeches echoes throughout the room, but nobody would bring him any help. The two nations watched one nation die happily, so happily. Lithuania could barely scream again, he was in so much pain.

Russia brought the whip back over his head and struck it down. Lithuania yelped even louder than before.

"Help me!" he wept. He squeezed his eyes shut.

A sudden force pushed Lithuania around somewhat gently. When Lithuania opened his eyes, the two nations vanished like smoke on the breeze.

The sudden force kept knocking Lithuania, and he kept screaming. However, when he was screaming now, blood was being vomited out, sending Lithuania into more panic. The sudden force grew so strong that the heavy chains began to rattle.

"Wake up, Liet! You're, like, totally freaking me out! Wake up!"

Still screaming, Lithuania tossed back and forth, throwing his friend off. His eyes were still leaking tears, and he continued to thrash. Though Lithuania continued to yelp, it wasn't real, only a dream.

Finally, he opened his eyes and found Poland pinning him down on his couch where he had fallen asleep. Lithuania gazed deep into his eyes. "Po… Poland?"

Poland sighed and released him. Lithuania sat up and scooted over so his friend could sit. "Yeah, were you, like, having a nightmare again?"

Lithuania sniffed. "Mmhmm…" Suddenly he turned around and took off his shirt.  
"What the hell are you, like, doing?" Poland exclaimed.

"Am I bleeding?" Liet whimpered like a stray puppy in the rain. He showed Poland his torn back.

Poland shook his head and sighed again. "Nope, just the same scars. Why do you ask?"

Lithuania shivered and leaned his head onto Poland. His body felt so cold against his dear friend's. He closed his eyes and spoke. "I had a dream bout Russia and Belarus and…and…" He drifted off fearfully.

Poland smiled. "Hey, Liet, it's totally okay. You and me are, like, so close, I'll protect you, no matter what," Poland reassured Lithuania.

By this time, Lithuania had calmed down a lot and hugged Poland's left arm tightly, resting his head on his shoulder. Poland nudged his hand onto Lithuania's. The frightened nation gave out a shallow sigh and looked up to his friend.

He sat up, this time he was tearing up again. He held his eyes shut and looked away from Poland. "I just wanna say, Poland… I'm very grateful for having such a wonderful friend like you," Lithuania whispered.

Poland looked a bit shocked, but honored. His cheeks became a little rosy after hearing what Lithuania told him. "You're a great friend too, like, really."

Lithuania shook his head and sniffed a bit. He turned around to face Poland. To his surprise, Poland had a serious look on his face. _"Maybe he's not just saying it to make me feel better,"_ he thought.

"No, you don't understand what I'm saying." Lithuania lied down and curled up into a ball, hiding him from what Poland would say next. Poland felt sadness and anger pour through his veins. Liet didn't know what he was feeling deep inside.

"Liet, I really care about you, like, a lot. I don't know why, but I guess it's because…" Poland trailed off.  
Lithuania looked up and gazed into Poland's eyes. The scars on his back still ached, but the pain was much milder. He began to blush like crazy. "Because… what?" Lithuania grasped Poland's hand suddenly. "Do you…love me?"

"Yes! I love you!" Poland cried.

Lithuania didn't say a word, but instead his closed his eyes and kissed Poland. His face began to blush as red as a rose. To his surprise, Poland kissed back, performing a French kiss. Lithuania lied on top of Poland, having him pull his scarred back closer to his body.

Liet stopped for a brief moment, letting Poland's tongue return to his mouth. He opened his eyes and spoke softly. "I love you, Poland. Do you promise never to break my heart?"  
Poland grinned. "like, Yeah." Then he kissed Lithuania's forehead.

"I'll do anything for you."


End file.
